


Riceballs

by Saku015



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Week 2018, Canon Compliant, Eating, Fluff, Fluffvember 2019, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: After their midterms, Bokuto treats Akaashi to some riceballs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Riceballs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Food.  
Day 5: After school.

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he was watching his senpai helping gathering the balls to the cart and folding the volleyball net with Konoha and Komi by his side.

”Um, Bokuto-san? Are you okay?” Akaashi asked tentatively and stepped closer to the three. Bokuto looked up at him and blinked owlishly.

”Why are ya asking, ‘kaashi?” He asked back, pushing himself into a standing position.

”You’re helping with the net… don’t you want some extra practice?” Akaashi was seriously worried. What if his captain was sick?

Bokuto let out a loud laughter, then ruffled the younger’s hair. Needless to say, Akaashi’s heart stopped beating for a second. Bokuto smiled at him with that kind smile he only gave to Akaashi.

”The second years had their last exam of the midterms today. I think, you really deserve to take a break.”

Akaashi felt his throat clenching and he gulped to surpass the lump he felt growing. He looked aside, so his bangs covered his eyes.

”Thank you so much, Bokuto-san. You are really thoughtful.”

”It’s nothing, really!” Bokuto said, waving dismissively. ”My favorite setter deserves to be pampered from time to time.”

”But he is his only setter,” Konoha whispered to Komi whose shoulders were shaking because of restrained laughter.

After changing back to their uniforms and closing the club room, the two boys were walking down the street in silence. Akaashi turned his head from left to right, trying to find out where his senpai wanted to take him. When Bokuto’s favorite yakiniku restaurant came in sight he felt a small smile appearing on his lips. However, to his surprise, Bokuto walked past the building without even looking at it.

”So, it isn’t yakiniku,” Akaashi mused and Bokuto let out a chuckle. 

”You only think about others, just like always, ‘kaashi,” he said, turning his head back towards the other. ”I said I would treat _you_ to something, so this afternoon is about you and what you want.”

”I-I would like some ri-riceballs, please,” Akaashi muttered, feeling his cheeks heating up.

”Riceballs, then!” Bokuto exclaimed, then grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling Akaashi towards the store which had the best riceballs in the area.

They walked in the store, then came out several minutes later with Akaashi having one riceball in each hand and two more in his bag. He bit into one of the two and let out a sigh when the taste of tuna came in contact with his tasting buds.

”Is it good?” Bokuto asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

”It’s delicious! Thank you, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi thanked with a smile on his face. 

Bokuto felt his stomach doing a back flip, but before embarrassment could totally take over his brain, he spotted out something.

”You have a little rice on your lips, Akaashi,” he said and wiped the food off of the boy’s lips – caressing them in the process. In the next moment, his eyes widened in horror. ”Akaashi?! Are you okay?! Your face is totally red!”


End file.
